1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a package for transporting and/or displaying magnetic tape cassettes of the type conventionally used in magnetic recording/playback apparatus and, more particularly, to a cushioned package highly resistant to exterior shocks of the kind generally encountered during such transport and/or display.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional magnetic tape cassettes, such as video and audio tape cassettes, include a plastic housing in which magnetic tape is held. Such plastic housings may crack, chip or be otherwise damaged during transport of the cassette from its place of manufacture to a distribution center or retail outlet, or from the retail store to its place of use. Also, the cassettes might be damaged while on display at a retail store, particularly if roughly handled by store personnel or the public.
Tape cassettes are often packaged in thin, pressed board boxes or in thick plastic casings. Experience has shown, however, that thin board boxes only serve, at best, to minimally protect the cassettes from damage. The plastic casings rely upon their inherent mass and rigidity to protect the cassettes therein. No matter whether thin board or thicker plastic casings are used to contain the housings, cassette manufacturers still resort to high impact plastic housings to protect the tapes stored therein.